


It's Always You

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Yeah, I'm fixing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Pepper started as the doorbell was pressed lightly once, then harder, and then someone was banging on their door. She looked at the security cam and shook her head. "Damn. Rogers." She would have to deal with him. But... why. Why was he here? Today, of all days - nope. She would know. She would definitely know if -

"Go away." She peered at the blond man who was standing nervously in front of her.

"Pepper."

"No."

"I know -"

"NOPE. Go AWAY."

Steve sighed as she slammed the door in his face. He turned and looked at the figure next to him, out of breath, already exhausted again and shrugged.

Again the doorbell. 

"WHAT??? I told you, Rogers -"

"Miss Potts."

"Tony?"

"Miss Potts."

"They said -"

"Yeah, I bet they said all sorts of things."

"But, I didn't believe them. I would have known. I would have known, Tony, if you were -"

Tony nodded, then whimpered as she tried to hug him a bit too tightly.

"Tony?"

"No, it's fine - just - just a bit of rest, and I'll be fine."

"Tony? Why - how - Steve? You -" She realised how small he felt in her arms, how thin, but his smile, his smile was still the same. He was still -

"It's a long story, Miss Potts, but from now on, we have all the time in the world, in the universe, even. That is, if you still wanted to marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Mr. Stark..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of scenes before...

"...when I drift off, I will dream about you. It's always you..."

 

He was in their kitchen, just drinking coffee, sitting across from her. Nothing special, and it was fine. If this was heaven - he knew, he was certain it wasn't hell, because she wouldn't be in hell, somehow he had been forgiven...

 

"Cap. He's starting to come to," Natasha whispered.

"Shit. Stubborn ass. He shouldn't, I don't want him waking up in space, he hates space. Knock him out again."

"Cap -"

"Just do it, Nat. Look at his face. I'm not gonna be the guy that wakes him up from that dream, and I'm sure I'm not the first person he's going to want to see when he does come to. Just - please, Nat."

Natasha sighed, but nodded and added another syringe to Tony's IV. He did look peaceful, for once. As she sat down and took his hand, she hoped they had done the right thing by bringing him back. "Just rest, Tony, we're almost home."

 

"Stark."

"Strange. You aren't supposed to be here."

"I'm not."

"That's good, right? No. Can't be good. Why -"

"You're almost home."

"No. I'm -"

"You made it, Stark. Just rest a little while longer. They can't give you more sedatives, just drink your coffee, and tell her you love her."

 

"Tony. Don't. Just wait -" Rogers watched the panic flash through Tony's eyes and took his hand. "You're home. Don't try to talk, it took some time once we landed to get your vitals stabilized -" He watched Tony's hands move and nodded as he dug through a drawer and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, then handed them to Tony, and bit his lip as Tony scratched out a few words then tore the top sheet off and tossed it at him.

 

Took you long enough, Cap.

 

"Sorry, Tony. I'm so sorry -"

Tony's eyes changed again, then with a shaking hand wrote out a single word and held it up so Rogers could read it. "Pepper?"

"She's fine. Damn. Sorry, Tony. She's fine. As soon as you've been cleared -"

The word 'NOW' was dashed off angrily and Cap nodded, then removed all of the wires and tubes that kept Tony trapped in the hospital bed, and helped him to sit up, then moved him to the edge of the mattress.

"I need a shower, and a cheeseburger, three or four hundred cheeseburgers." Tony's rusty whisper was nearly lost to the blare of the alarms going off around them. "Cap, please, I need to go home. I need Pepper. I need to know. Need to see -"

"Yeah. I know, Tony." He lifted Tony into his arms and carried him out of the hospital room.

"Captain Rogers, he can't, I can't sign him out -."

"He can, and you won't stop me."

"Sir."

"I am taking him out of here, and I'm taking him home."

The doctor shrugged and nodded, moved out of Rogers' way, then picked up a phone. "Yeah, make sure the exits are clear of press, I don't care how, just do it."

 

"She probably hates me."

Tony crumpled another cheeseburger wrapper and nodded with a sly grin. "Probably, yeah, ever since Siberia. Not a big fan of yours. She does know how to hold a grudge."

"You should -"

"Cap. I just need a bit of a distraction, I don't want her seeing me - no, I know she'll know I'm in bad shape just -"

Rogers shrugged and let out a breath. "Take your time." He caught Happy watching him warily then finally give him a nod, and he got out of the car, and slowly made his way to the front door. He turned back to see Tony's face set in grim determination as Happy was helping him from the car, and looked away again. "Come on, Cap, you can do this. It's good news, for the first time in months, it's good news. He'll be fine. They'll be fine, then you can rest."

 

"Pepper -"

"No..."

 

The door slammed in his face, and he turned as he felt Tony's trembling hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Cap."

"No, I deserve -"

"Cap. I had time to think. Lots of time to think, way too much time. Thing is, you got me home, I don't know what's going to happen next, but you got me back to Pepper, and I had forgiven you long before, still working on forgiving myself, but you and me, we're all good. I will always owe you for not forgetting me, up there. Now scram."

Rogers laughed and he and Happy made their way back to the car, waiting until Pepper helped Tony into the house and he closed the door behind them, without a backward glance.


End file.
